La fièvre de l'or
by Arakasi
Summary: Les Habits Noirs - Feval. Et cela scintillait ! Cela luisait ! Cela brillait de mille feux ! Les étoiles ne sont rien comparées à ce firmament-là… Le soleil lui-même n’a pas de si beaux, de si chauds rayons… Colliers… Tiares… Bagues si finement ciselées…


**Titre :** La fièvre de l'or  
**Auteur :** Arakasi  
**Base :** Les Habits noirs – Paul Féval  
**Genre :** Encore une colle… Obsession malsaine peut-être ?  
**Disclaimer : **tous ces braves gens appartiennent à Paul Féval mais je les aime bien quand même allez !

**Commentaire perso :** Vous ne connaissez pas les Habits Noirs ? C'est regrettable (surtout pour moi) mais tout à fait normal, je ne compte donc pas trouver beaucoup de lecteurs pour cette fanfic. Mais après sept tomes lus d'affilée, je me suis finalement attachée à ces braves gens dotés du sens moral d'une brique et de la sentimentalité d'un pit-bull. Vous savez quoi ? Ils vont me manquer… Fanfiction plutôt courte et écrite surtout pour mon plaisir personnel donc.

Arakasi vous salut bien, mes biribibis chéris, et vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

* * *

**La fièvre de l'or**

« Il y a des êtres que l'on ne tue pas. »

L'homme, affalé de tout son long dans un canapé, fixait d'un œil morne le mur en face de lui.

C'était là un solide gaillard aux épaules puissamment musclées et à la silhouette robuste. Avec cela, un visage rond et énergique qui semblait fait pour inspirer la confiance, n'eut été la grimace narquoise qui le déformait par moment quand son propriétaire n'y prenait garde. C'était également un _grand homme_ doté d'une intelligence et d'un esprit d'entreprise que nul à Paris n'aurait songé à lui contester.

C'était ce grand Monsieur Lecoq de la Perrière, homme aux milles talents, s'il y en fut. Financier à ses heures. Politicien parfois. Diplomate avant tout. Un modèle de probité qui, de l'avis de tous, n'avait rien à craindre, que ce soit de la police qu'il tenait fermement d'une main ou du gouvernement qu'il caressait de l'autre. Le salon où il se tenait était un vivant témoignage de son succès, petite pièce à l'aspect bourgeois et confortable, où foisonnaient les meubles luxueusement ouvragés et les teintures vives.

Et cependant cet homme-là avait peur.

Et cependant il tremblait.

« Il y a des êtres que l'on ne tue pas, répétait-il, la voix frémissante. Ce n'est pas faute d'essayer, pourtant. _Oh oui !_ On les poignarde. On les empoisonne. On les pend. Car il a été pendu, le vieux drôle, le savais-tu ? Pendu et bien mal pendu ! Et c'est avec plaisir que je mettrais la main sur le coquin qui lui a passé la corde au cou. Baste ! Allez donc étrangler ces gens-là : à peine avez-vous eu le temps de dire _ouf_ et c'est eux qui vous prennent à la gorge. Et ils tiennent ferme ! Mais ferme ! »

Un rire cristallin et railleur lui répondit.

« Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide, murmura une splendide jeune femme accoudée négligemment à une commode d'ébène. Aurais-tu vu le feu de trop prés, l'Amitié ? »

Puis elle sourit à nouveau, dans un éclair soudain et charmant de dents blanches.

Elle avait eu nom Marguerite Saloudas, cette éblouissante créature et elle était à présent Marguerite comtesse de Clare, reine des salons parisiens et épouse angélique d'un homme qui s'en allait mourant. Elle portait ce nouveau nom à merveille et à voir son profil délicat encadré par une avalanche de boucles blondes, on l'aurait crue sans peine naît dans quelque prestigieuse maison nobiliaire. Et elle était belle. Belle à se damner.

Pourtant Lecoq ne lui jeta qu'un coup d'œil distrait, sans plus d'émotion qu'il en aurait accordée à une somptueuse statue de marbre. Perdu qu'il était dans ses propres pensées, il songeait tout haut :

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire… Et j'en ai encore les sourcils roussis. C'était chaud. Bien trop chaud. Même pour moi. Et l'abominable vieillard qui me regardait en ricanant… _Eh l'Amitié, petit bonhomme vit encore à ce qu'il parait !_ »

Il frissonna.

« Tiens, j'en ai encore froid dans la poitrine rien que d'y songer… marmonna-t-il et pour la troisième fois avec ce qui ressemblait à un superstitieux effroi : Il y a des êtres que l'on ne tue pas.

- Qui te parle de meurtre ? »

La comtesse darda sur son compagnon ses yeux d'un vert glacé, aussi dédaigneuse qu'une mère toisant un enfant capricieux.

« Nous ne ferons qu'assurer notre héritage. Le colonel est vieux. Il est faible, malade et le jour viendra bientôt où il rira pour la dernière fois.

- Il m'arrive parfois d'en douter, murmura Lecoq. Le vieillard se croit immortel et j'avoue avoir été bien souvent tenté de le penser aussi.

- Celui-là n'est qu'un homme, rétorqua froidement Marguerite.

- La belle affaire…

- Et en homme il mourra. »

Ces dernières paroles furent prononcées du ton souverain d'un oracle, mais n'eurent pas l'effet recherché. Un rictus septique tordit la bouche de Lecoq, alors qu'il haussait les épaules.

« Eh bébelle, tu n'es pas la première à le dire ! dit-t-il. Il mourra, je le pense aussi. Mais qui sait s'il n'aura pas comme dernière fantaisie d'emporter l'argent dans sa tombe, nous laissant tous le bec dans l'eau. Un beau pied de nez, allez ! _Adieu mes bibis chéris ! Pleurez-moi bien, mais pour le magot : couche_ !»

Il laissa échapper un ricanement forcé. Marguerite elle ne riait pas. Ses fins sourcils se froncèrent, tandis qu'un nuage de colère assombrissait son front pâle. Elle fit quelques pas vifs dans la pièce, la geste rageur et impatient.

Puis avec la rapidité d'un éclair, son expression changea. Ses traits se détendirent. Une curieuse lueur s'alluma dans son regard. Changeant soudain de stratégie, en merveilleuse comédienne qu'elle était, elle s'assit aux côtés de son compagnon. Glissa une main caressante le long de sa cuisse, toute colère envolée. L'autre ne broncha pas, n'eut pas un frémissement, alors même que l'adorable visage de la comtesse se penchait vers le sien.

« Et le trésor de la Merci? Y as-tu songé au trésor ? » souffla-t-elle.

Lecoq détourna brusquement la tête, ce qui était en soit un aveu. Le sang lui monta aux joues. Il respirait plus fort et plus vite. Marguerite vit cela et eut un sourire vorace. Sa voix se fit grave et sensuelle, avec par instant un léger tremblement, sans que l'on puisse dire si cette vibration était involontaire ou s'il ne s'agissait que d'un magistral tour d'acteur.

« Bien sur que tu y as pensé. Ne l'avons-nous pas tous fait ? Il existe bel et bien ce trésor, nous le savons. En Corse, en Italie, à Londres ou à Paris mais il existe ! Le vieux tyran ne saurait le cacher éternellement. Je l'ai vu bien des fois en songe, sais-tu ? J'ai roulé entre mes doigts des perles plus pures que le sein d'une vierge. Pressé contre mes lèvres topazes, diamants et saphirs… »

Son pouls s'accélérait sous l'effet d'une indicible émotion.

Son timbre se voilait.

« Et cela scintillait ! continuait-elle d'une voix qui n'était plus qu'un feulement. Cela luisait ! Cela brillait de mille feux ! Les étoiles ne sont rien comparées à ce firmament-là… Le soleil lui-même n'a pas de si beaux, de si chauds rayons… Colliers… Tiares… Bagues si finement ciselées… »

Lecoq la fixait, mais ses yeux écarquillés ne la voyaient déjà plus. Il écoutait de toutes ses oreilles, subjugué. La fièvre qui embrasait les pupilles de la jeune femme se communiquait lentement à lui. Et ce n'était certes pas le contact des ongles effilés contre sa jambe qui empourprait son front et précipitait son souffle.

A les observer, lui l'oeil brûlant et les mains tremblantes, elle haletante et ses lèvres rouges entrouvertes et humides, on aurait cru voir deux amants éperdument épris. Et l'on aurait eu raison, car ils aimaient tous les deux. Ils aimaient passionnément. Ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne voyaient plus très clair, le désir les aveuglait. Les transfiguraient.

Ses cheveux blonds descendant en cascade sur ses épaules dénudées, échevelée et charmante, la comtesse était follement belle, mais eut-elle été laide et desséchée que son compagnon n'aurait plus été en mesure de faire la différence. Sa peau lisse avait pour lui des reflets mordorés. Ses lèvres étaient des rubis. Ses iris deux émeraudes. Et son regard ébloui voyait danser et s'entrechoquer dans ses cheveux pièces et diamants.

La soif de l'or les tenait tous les deux à la gorge, passion autrement plus consistante et obsédante que le désir charnel.

On meurt par amour, on tue même parfois. La chose est connue mais rare, en revanche on ne compte plus le nombre de meurtres commis pour les beaux yeux de quelques pierres précieuses. Il ne faut pas sous-estimer la puissance de cette rage là. L'avidité dévore à ce point certains cœurs qu'elle en chasse tout autre sentiment : bonté, pitié, tendresse… Chez ces hommes et femmes, l'or n'est plus une distraction, c'est une fureur, une jouissance et une torture de chaque instant.

L'or est une religion.

L'or est une folie.

« Des parures de reine ! Des diadèmes, des couronnes, des manteaux tissées de perles et d'argent … Autant qu'il y a de gouttes dans l'océan ! Et l'odeur… Car l'or a une odeur. Une odeur chaude et prenante, comme le parfum d'une femme… La sens-tu ?»

Et l'homme enivré jusqu'au vertige frémissait sous ses doigts.

« Des écus de Florence ! continuait Marguerite. Des ducats de Hongrie ! Des livres en piles innombrables où l'on pourrait se baigner, plonger ses doigts, ses bras, son visage. Un trésor digne d'un roi… D'un empereur… De Dieu lui-même ! Il suffirait d'étendre le bras… Le vois-tu, l'Amitié ? Le vois-tu ?

- Je ne vois que cela. » répondit Lecoq dans un souffle.

Il étendit bel et bien le bras, agrippant la nuque de sa compagne et l'attirant contre sa poitrine.

Ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre, bouche contre bouche, front contre front. S'enlacèrent avec une ardeur fiévreuse, sans que leurs esprits exaltés ne se détachent, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, du délire qui les obnubilait. Et la belle comtesse, renversée sur le canapé, râlait, alors même que son amant enfouissait son visage au creux de son cou gracile :

« Des doublons… Des deniers… En cascade… En cascade ! »

Lecoq enserrait de ses mains la poitrine offerte, couvrait de baisers le collier de perles qui étincelait sur les blanches épaules. Ses tempes ruisselaient de sueur. Il radotait comme un vieillard :

« Des bank-notes de Londres… Des brassées de dollars… Des louis par milliers…

- Par millions !

- De l'or !

- De l'or à ne plus savoir qu'en faire…

- De l'or à se noyer… »

Marguerite rejeta soudain la tête en arrière. Une expression étrange figea ses traits contractés, alors qu'elle saisissait le menton de son complice et le forçait à tourner son visage vers le sien. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres luisantes, luttant pour retrouver sa respiration.

« A la loyale, n'est ce pas, l'Amitié ? murmura-t-elle. Cinquante pour moi, cinquante pour toi et vogue la galère. Ni trahison, ni coup bas ? »

L'homme eut un éclat de rire bref et rauque. Puis abaissant sur elle son regard avide où affleurait déjà l'ombre d'une menace :

« Oh chérie… Comment peux-tu seulement en douter… »


End file.
